


Frequency

by isawrightless



Series: Heaven Tonight [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isawrightless/pseuds/isawrightless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon scoffs. “No, you smartass.” There are butterflies in his stomach, and it feels like he’s a teenager again with all that fear and sweaty hands, but this is so different, so much more. He sighs, decides it’s best to just say it. He clears his throat, avoids looking at Tim. “Some David guy called. Said we’re getting a baby.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frequency

Tim is stressed.

Kon can tell by the way he takes off his suit jacket, doesn’t even bother folding or hanging it on the chair as he usually does, tossing it behind him. He unbuttons his shirt and looses his tie, makes his way to sit on the couch. Once he does, he immediately throws his head back, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes, trying to fight off a headache.

Kon watches it all from across the room, in the small kitchen of their apartment.

He eats what’s left of his sandwich and wipes his hands on his sweatpants, noticing the dishtowel next to him a moment after. He finishes chewing the food, scratches his bare chest, and doesn’t feel offended for not getting a ‘hi’ from Tim. No. There’s no room for that today. Smiling, he walks towards the living room, contemplates turning on the TV but lets go of the idea when he takes another look at his boyfriend. Headache. Tim hates headaches.

So Kon sits next to him, grabs his arm and pulls him closer. Tim falls on his lap as if he’s made of jello, and it makes Kon chuckle a little. He starts massaging Tim’s forehead with his thumb, getting a moan in approval and he chuckles again. “I think we have Tylenol…” he says, but Tim shakes his head. Kon keeps massaging, smiling from ear to ear.

There’s this good fear running through his veins, and he tells himself to be patient, to let Tim rest for a minute. Hundreds of ways to tell him, and all he wants to do is scream from the top of his lung, get it over with and shower the man on his lap with celebratory kisses. It’s the best he can do, after all. He wants Tim to feel the exact same thing he felt when he heard it earlier on the phone. Despite his excitement, he does manage to be patient for at least ten minutes.

Thankfully, that’s when Tim sits up straight again, saying the pain is not so bad anymore. Kon nods, steals a kiss from him and turns on the TV. They settle for the boring soap opera since there’s nothing else to watch, and after a moment, Kon builds up his courage and begins to talk, careful not to spill everything in the first three seconds.

“I’m not even gonna ask what happened,” he says, mastering the poker face all over again. It’s been a while since he used it.

Tim sighs. “Good. ‘Cause I might jump out the window if I talk about it.”

Kon crinkles his nose, runs his hand up and down Tim’s arm. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault,” he says, turning his head to look at him, a small smile on his lips. “But how was your day?”

And that’s much better than Kon had originally planned. He thought Tim wouldn’t want to talk and he’d have to trick him into asking exactly that.

Kon shrugs, hiding his contentment and looking straight at the TV. “Met up with Clark today. He found work for me at the Daily Planet, but that’s in Metropolis and I’m not moving. Then he said I didn’t have to, ‘cause you know how the Daily Planet has offices here in Gotham?” Tim nods. “So, there’s a spot for me here as a junior copywriter. The interview is tomorrow.”

“Kon, that’s great!” Tim says, smiling wider now, hands going up to Kon’s face, turning his head to give him a kiss. “You’re gonna be employed!”

Laughing, Kon holds Tim’s hands, enjoying the affection he’s being rewarded with. “Alright, c’mon, lemme talk about the rest of my day.”

Tim backs away, all frustration from before no longer visible in his eyes.

“After the job thing, Bart came over. Said he and Rose had a fight and that inviting her to be his roommate might have been a mistake. Then Rose came over and Bart ran off to France.”

With narrowed eyes, Tim shakes his head, knitting his brow. “Why?”

Kon shrugs. “I have no idea.”

“Is he still in France?”

“Think so, yeah.”

“Our friends make me proud.”

Kon chuckles, gives Tim’s thigh a pat and smiles, baring his teeth as if all is right in the world. “Anyway, nothing much besides that. I mean…I did fall asleep on the couch, but that wasn’t exactly productive.”

“Such a difficult day…I’m so sorry you had to go through all of that.” Tim says, bringing a hand close to his chest, faking compassion.

“Well, for your information, something really weird happened.”

Tim’s resting his elbow on the couch’s arm, using his hand to support his head, paying attention to the TV. That silly soap opera is still on. Meaningless drama. “Did you find hair in the sink and thought you were going bald again?”

Kon scoffs. “No, you smartass.” There are butterflies in his stomach, and it feels like he’s a teenager again with all that fear and sweaty hands, but this is so different, so much more. He sighs, decides it’s best to just say it. He clears his throat, avoids looking at Tim. “Some David guy called. Said we’re getting a baby.”

There’s this moment, this one moment, in which Tim is aware of his own body. His hands are tingling, his toes hurt from being squeezed inside his shoes, the scar on his neck itches, his eyes widen, gaze falls on Kon and he’s afraid the shape of his heart is showing under his shirt, like it happens in a cartoon. He’s afraid, but Kon is looking at him with the biggest smile he’s ever seen, awaiting his response, knowing exactly what’s going on in his mind.

And it doesn’t come as a surprise when the only thing he says is, “what?”

Kon explains, “there’s a girl from San Francisco who picked us.”

Tim covers his mouth with the back of his hand, slides his fingers across his lips slowly, still not sure if what’s happening is real. They’ve been waiting for this call since their names were added to the waiting list, two months ago.

“You’re serious…”

Kon takes Tim’s hand and covers it with his, leaning in and closing the space between them on the couch. “Elizabeth Grey. Three months pregnant and, if it’s okay, she’d like to meet us this Friday.”

A shaky breath, Tim finally smiles, eyes watering as he reaches out to touch Kon’s chest, forgetting he’s not wearing a t-shirt and finding only skin. He doesn’t care and Kon lifts his chin, their foreheads touch, and he laughs, does so as if he’s been turned into a little boy, laughing at things that don’t make sense for other people, laughing without a care in the world. Kon kisses him, then. A hand on the back of his neck, bringing him closer, it’s a quick peck on the lips. Noisy as always.

“I told you it was gonna happen.” Kon says. “I told you…”

Tim nods, sniffs, backs away a little to wipe his eyes. “But we shouldn’t keep our hopes up. There are a lot of things that can still go wrong and—”

There’s a finger pressed against his lips, shutting him up.

“No. None of your ‘keep it rational’ crap.” Kon brings his hand down and steals another kiss. “We’re getting our baby, Tim, and that’s that.”

And that’s when Tim throws his arms around Kon’s neck, laughing, and Kon holds him tight, closes his eyes and Tim whispers, voice a little broken, but full of vivid happiness, colorful thing that feels almost tangible.

“And that’s that.”


End file.
